En la persecusion del culpable
by DJ Harukita
Summary: Misao y sus amigas han salido y encuentran un libro extraño...¿Que trata esto?¿Que hacen Daisuke, Yoh Asakura, Yuki Eiri y Schuichi aqui?¿Aparecera Naruto para salvarlos xD? REVIEWS!


el-

Autora: Misao Fugitawa

Series: muchas xD

Summary: Carby, Kasumi, May y Misao han sido llevadas al mundo del anime. Ahí deberán decidir con quien de sus amores del anime quedaran! D

Historia: 

En la escuela, cuatro chicas estaban reunidas en el centro de la biblioteca, cada una contando su sueño

May: (...) Y entonces voló hacia mi y me dio ese espejo!

Carby: Waow! Que genial!

Kasumi: Ñah, sigo diciendo que el mío es el mejor P

Misao: U

Misao era una chica un tanto extraña. Casi nunca abría la boca, y siempre que lo hacia era para reír, para comer o para dar algún dato que podía ayudar a resolver un gran misterio. Era muy risueña y amaba el Anime

Kasumi era la típica chica extrovertida. Gustaba mucho de presumir y hablar sobre Anime. Siempre tenia algún bishounen amado, pero el mas destacado es Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque no pareciera, la chica era muy amable y tierna .

Carby era una chica un tanto tímida. Hablaba poco y estaba completamente convencida de que el mundo del Anime existía. Era una chica que siempre llevaba para todos lados, unos teléfonos móviles, ya que ella podría estar en problemas y no tendría con quien comunicarse.

May era algo mas extrovertida que Kasumi. Era una chica que no dudaba en decir lo que piensa y lo que opina. Tenia 15 años y reaccionaba como una de 10 U. Siempre contagiaba su buen humor a todo aquel que la siguiera

May: ¿a dónde iremos hoy?

Carby: Podremos ir a la tienda dedicada a Clamp

Kasumi: Vamos a "Streeck Games!"

Todas: ¬¬ Fuimos ayer

Kasumi: Pero yo Quero ir hoy T.T

May: No pienso ir a ese apestoso lugar de nuevo ¬¬

Carby: Ni...Ni yo

Misao: Vayamos, tengo un ... presentimiento

May: Tu, y tus presentimientos -.-

Misao: Lo digo enserio

May: Okis, vayamos!

.:.:Alla:.:.

Kasumi: ¬ Juegos

Carby: Kasu-chan, no vinimos acá a jugar, vinimos por el presentimiento de Misao

Kasumi: Misao y sus presentimientos ¬¬

Misao solo la miro con una mirada de: "Cállate y sigue"

Kasumi: Ok O.O

Misao: ... Este libro... (Misao recoge un libro que por ahí había votado) Este libro... trata de elfos O.O

May: Elfos! COMO! Además...¿CÓMO MIERCALE SABES QUE TRATA DE ELFOS?

Misao le muestra la portada... "Leyendas elficas"

May: Ah UU

Misao: "Aquel que lea este libro entrara en el mundo donde siempre quiso estar, y para salir, bastara el error mas grande en sentimiento para morir"

Esa simple frase, hizo que se abriera un portal

May: ¡¡Diablos! Corran! MISAO!

Misao: (paralizada) ...

May: DIABLOS! (la agarra y comienza a jalarla) MISAOOO! (se tira al suelo con el cuerpo de Misao y son arrastradas al libro) AH!

Carby: MAY! (la toma) AAAAAHHH!

Kasumi: CHICAS! (las toma)

Las 4: AHHHHHH!

Los cuerpos de cada una son tragadas por el libro. Luego de entrar completamente a el, el portal cierra y el libro cae al suelo.

.:.:Días después:.:.

Kasumi estaba despertando... Sentía que estaba siendo sujetada por alguien y que ese alguien estaba caminando. Se sobresalto pensando en sus amigas.

Kasumi: May! Carby! Misao!

Despertando completamente miro inmediatamente abajo. Estaba siendo llevada en "Upa" por un chico de cabello rosa. Ese color de pelo le parecía conocido.

Kasumi: ¡¡¡SCH...! (se tapa la boca)(pensando)Diablos! QUE SUCEDE AQUIII! Parece schuichi pero que diablos estoy diciendo! El es solo una caricatura...

Schuichi: Parece que ya despertaste (la deja en el suelo)

Kasumi: (Sonrojada) s...s...si

Schuichi: Que bien! Tus amigas pronto despertaran, supongo

Kasumi: Que... Que bien

Schuichi: ¿Cómo te llamas?

Kasumi: Mi nombre es Kasumi... y ... el tuyo?

Schuichi: Mi nombre es Schuichi. Bueno, ese rubio es Yuki ((/)), el de pelo castaño es Yoh Asakura y el de cabello rojo es Daisuke.

Kasumi: Ah... ¿Y las chicas?

Schuichi: El resto las lleva , pero ven, no te quedes quieta, sigamos caminando (le toma la mano y comienza a caminar)

Kasumi: o/o... ... Ok...

May: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PERVERTIDO! NO ME TOQUES EL TRASERO!

Yoh: Ah, lo siento no era mi intenc...6/6

May: TOMA!HENTAI! / (le pega una cachetada)

Yoh: Ouuu...

Kasumi: (pensando) Pobre de Yoh-kun... nñ (hablando) May! Que bueno que estés bien!

May: Kasumi! Sip, estoy muy bien! ¿Y Misao-chan y Carby-chan?

Kasumi: por ahí deben estar O.O

Horas después...

Kasumi: Ya estoy cansada ..

May: Yo igual!

Kasumi: Han estado mas tiempo que nosotras dormidas -.-

May: Son unas flojas -.-

Carby: Ouuu... Que buen sueño! May! Kasumi! ¿dónde estamos? ¿Y Misao?

Misao: ... Aquí... --

Kasumi:

Carby: ¿Dónde estamos?

Kasumi: No lo sabemos

May: Pero miren lo extraño... (apunta hacia la derecha)

Carby, Misao: ¿eh?

Miran a su derecha. Ahí se encontraban Schuichi, Yoh, Yuki y Daisuke

Carby: O.O que...que...¡¡QUE DIABLOS! O.O

Misao ooU

Kasumi: Yo también exprese lo mismo

May: Yo exprese una cachetada S

Misao: ...xDDDDDDDDDD

May: Que te da tanta risa? ¬¬

Misao:

May: Ahora te quedaste muda ¬¬

Misao: Nada ooU

May:

Misao: uu

Kasumi: Ya dejen de pelear por estupideces ¬¬

Misao: Bueno U

Schuichi: Niñas! Despertaron!

Kasumi: No, si estamos durmiendo ¬¬

Schuichi: xD Bueno, sigamos caminando.

Yoh: Pero antes presentémonos! U

Daisuke: Me parece una gran idea//

Yuki: ¬¬...¬¬

Schuichi: Soy Schuichi Shindou, tengo 18 años y soy de la serie Gravitation.

Yuki: Yuki Eiri, 21 años, Gravitation

Yoh: Hola! Soy Yoh Asakura, tengo 13 años y soy de la serie Shaman King

Daisuke// Soy Daisuke Niwa, tengo 14 años y soy de la serie DN Angel.

.:.:Las 4 chicas estaban embobadas mirando a los chicos:.:.

Daisuke: ¿eh? O/O

Yuki: ¬¬

Kasumi: Schuichi! ¬

Schuichi: ¿Me hablas?

Kasumi: Eh! O/O no xD U

Misao: xD

Schuichi: Bien, sigamos caminando

Todos: okis!

Yoh: Esperen...

Daisuke: ¿Qué sucede?

Yoh: En este extraño lugar... Siento algo raro... Porque no vamos a la aldea que esta cerca...y compramos armas...digo, para que ellas puedan defenderse

Schuichi: Claro! Cuando íbamos nosotros 4 tu nos protegías Pero ahora que somos 8 no puedes protegernos a todos O.o

Yoh: Sep.

Misao: Es... Es... mm... ¿un fantasma? O.o

Yoh: ... LO VES?

Misao:

Yoh: Vaya! Ves fantasmas! Esto es fantástico! Te presento a Amidamaru, Misao!

May: Yo también lo veo ¬¬

Yoh: OO

Carby: Yo igual nn

Kasumi: Yo no me quedo atrás!

Yoh: O.O Bien, chicas, les presento a Amidamaru

Las 4: MUCHO GUSTO AMIDAMARU!

Amidamaru: eh... Holap! U

.:.:Ya en la aldea que nombro Yoh-kun:.:.

En una tienda...

Yoh: Buenos días

Tendero: Buenas

Yoh: ¿me puede mostrar las variedades de armas que tiene?

Tendero: Ok...

Unos segundos luego

Tendero: Bueno, me quedan solo estas 3

Yoh: Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz Zz ..

Tendero: Va a elegir una pronto? ¬¬

Yoh: ¿Ah? Ah! Si! Pero...¿Son solo 3?

Tendero: Si, no me queda mas... Tu debes saber, en estos sitios hay mucho malo suelto

Yoh: Si... Bueno...¿me espera?

Tendero: Si, claro

Afuera

Yoh: Chicas... Saben hay solo 3 armas... Se me da mucho que una va a tener que andar así como llego

May: Pero... ¡¡Así una estaría en desventaja con las otras!

Yoh: Lo se... Pero... No puedo hacer nada mas...

Misao: ... Esta bien... Las otras que tengan armas... Yo no necesito

Yoh: EH?

Misao: No necesito

Kasumi: Pero Misao...!

Misao: No se preocupen, estaré bien

Yoh: Esta bien, si es lo que decides O.o

En la tienda

Yoh: Esta bien, me llevo las armas

Tendero: Bien

.:.:Mucho después:.:.

Los chicos iban caminando... Misao iba mirando el cielo, May y Kasumi discutían, Carby miraba mucho a Yoh-kun, Schuichi y Yuki iban leseando xD y Dai-chan también miraba el cielo .

De pronto Yoh ...

Yoh: Siento la presencia de un Shaman...

Misao: ... (pensando) Yoh parece tonto pero no lo es... Yo también siento esa presencia... Diablos! Pero donde esta!

Yoh: Chicas vayan con cuidado

Las chicas estaban delante de los chicos

Schuichi: Que sucede Yoh-kun?

Yoh: Nada anormal, solo siento la presencia de un Shaman

Schuichi: Nos protegerás¿?

Yoh: Claro

De pronto los chicos chocan con algo...

Yoh: AUUU! QUE FUE ESOOO!

Schuichi: me muero! Me muero! Me desangro! 6.6

Yuki: No exageres ¬¬

Daisuke: Me dolió . 

Las chicas preocupadas... miran a los chicos

May: Chicos...(corre hacia ellos pero choca) diablos! Que es esto

Daisuke: Parece una pared invisible

Carby: Que... Que puede pasar

De pronto detrás de las chicas ahí una explosión

Carby: tengo miedo! O.o

Yoh: Apareció

Carby: ¿eh?

Yoh: El Shaman... que sentía

Carby: Yoh... Te... Tengo miedo!

Yoh: ... No te preocupes, te prometo que no te pasara nada...

Carby: Me...¿Me lo prometes?

Yoh: Sip! Estoy seguro de que una persona tan grandiosa como tu podrá hacerlo

Carby: Y...Yoh...o/o

Yoh: Lo lograras...(a las otras) adelante! No teman! Vayan a pelear

May: DIABLOS! YOH ASAKURA, ES FACIL DECIRLO PERO NO HACERLOOOOO! . 

Yoh: Tienes razón O.o pero no las puedo ayudar...

Kasumi: KUSOOO! TENGO MIEDO!

De pronto se oye una voz

: Vaya, así que tienen miedo

May: Diablos! Quien es!

: Soy un gran Shaman que quiere probar sus habilidades y si no están listas ahora, comenzare igual!

De pronto se oye un disparo... Ese disparo iba justo hacia Misao...

Misao!!!!!!!!! ( se paraliza en el suelo)

Carby: ¡¡¡¡MISAO!

Kasumi: MISAO! CORRETE DE AHÍ!

Misao: ...

May: Diablos! MISAOOOO!

Se escucha una explosión... Todos piensan que Misao había sido herida.

Yoh, Schuichi, Daisuke: MISAOOOO!

Yuki: Diablos!

Pero...

Misao: May!

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre de May proveniente de la boca de Misao.

Luego, cuando el humo causado por la gran explosión desapareció, se pudieron ver dos siluetas...

Misao: ... MAY!

Luego se pudo ver que May estaba media de pie sangrando completamente mientras Misao la veía horrorizada.

Carby: MAY!

Kasumi: QUE! MAY!

Misao: May! Que diablos...! Porque lo hiciste!

Luego el cuerpo casi sin vida de May cayo justo en los brazos de Misao.

Misao: (con lagrimas en los ojos) May... Porque diablos lo hiciste!

May: Esta...Estabas in...defensa...

Misao: Pude haberme defendido sola!

May: No...ti...enes con... con que... arhg! (comienza a escupir sangre)

Misao: May! YO...

May: Misao... Aunque...peleábamos...siempre...yo... tu...eras u...na de mis...me...jores amigas...e...res la m...ejor... Misao...

Misao: May... Tu igual!

May: Gra...cias Mi...sao...(luego de decir estas palabras, cerro los ojos)

Misao: ... (sabiendo lo que sucedía abrazo el cuerpo sin vida de May y comenzó a llorar lamentándose e insultándose a si misma) Soy una estúpida... Diablos may! Porque lo hiciste!...

Kasumi: Esto no puede estar pasando...

Carby: May...

Schuichi: Era... una gran chica...

CONTINUARA...


End file.
